Gigi
Gigi is an amnesiac Mammet in Final Fantasy XIV. Hildibrand found he buried in the frozen wastes of Coerthas. Hildibrand invites him to join his group to help him restore his memories and later ends up adopting Gigi as his son. Profile Appearance Personality Story During searches for Hildibrand Manderville, Nashu's party finds the Inspector buried in the snow and Godbert Manderville appears to wake up his son. During Hildibrand's awakening, a memoryless mammet is found and Hildibrand names him Gigi and promises to recover him to recover his lost memories. Cyr Blyme's superiors at the Supreme Sacred Tribunal of Halonic Inquisitory Doctrine have decided that, in the interest of public safety, the mammet Gigi must be seized and subjected to thorough examination. Should it be determined that the mammet is of heretical origin, it is to be destroyed. In predictable fashion, Cyr's attempt to convince Hildibrand to surrender Gigi into his custody somehow leads to a debate on the mammet's gender. The commotion serves to draw Lord Edmont de Fortemps out from nearby Fortemps Manor, who agrees with the inspector that the mammet is clearly a boy. Upon learning of the inquisition's interest in Gigi, the count suggests that Hildibrand adopt the mammet as a ward, and even offers to stand as witness and Cyr can only look on in horror as Gigi is formally granted the patronage of House Manderville. Gigi reveals a mysterious power by successfully restoring a vase that Hildibrand broke. Not satisfied with his body, Gigi sets off on a journey in search of his grandfather Godbert to transform your body into the real boy body, but it ends up frozen in Coerthas Western Highlands just before meeting his grandparents. Godbert not only fixes Gigi but also fulfills his wish and molds the mammet's tiny frame into that of a towering Roegadyn. Gigi then runs to his father, arms outstretched, only to accidentally deal him a bone-crunching blow. Alas, Gigi's joy is short-lived because of the magicks which soon envelop his body, restoring it to its original shape. Having come to view the Fortemps Manor gazebo as their home, the little mammet wished to decorate it with a drawing of their family crest. Alas, the life of a traveling inspector demands that Hildibrand forsake such luxuries as gazebos, if only for lack of financial means. Cyr is in charge of investigating rumors that incidents involving charlatans masquerading as knights of the Heavens' Ward─the Grand Sers─and recruits Hildibrand to help with the investigations. The journey takes the party to Idyllshire where Slowfix, in recognition of Hildibrand contribution to found Idyllshire declares that the inspector may live in the building once leased to the Grand Sers, who are in arrears and have not been seen in some time. Overjoyed with this sudden windfall, Gigi begs his father for permission to draw their family crest on their new gazebo, and Hildibrand duly agrees. Trivia *His character is based on Vivi Ornitier from Final Fantasy IX. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV